


Devilman Vs Dracula

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Amon can be an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When the Makimuras begin to protect a stranger with white hair from something, Akira will do his best to destroy Dracula and his army of vampire servants.





	Devilman Vs Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> The underage warning because Elly was 12 years old.

Akira groaned to himself, spring break is here, and Ryo refused to joined in due to work and demons. "Fucking asshole." Akira thought to himself, but Miki and Taro had joined Akira to fill the empty spot, the spot which is Ryo Asuka. 


End file.
